


till death do us part

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Funerals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: The brown haired boy never thought he'd see so many people at a funeral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i should be studying

The brown haired boy never thought he'd see so many people at a funeral. 

 

His eyes were huge as he walked down the rows, staring at every person blowing snot and tears into their tissues intently. 

 

He studied them, tilting his head, his eyebrows drawn together. 

 

His eyes lit up. 

 

"You came!" He squealed and ran to the last row where a boy with green hair and mocha eyes sat. 

 

His eyes crinkled when he smiled up at the brown haired boy. 

 

"'course I did. I promised, after all," he laughed and pulled the brown haired boy down into a kiss. 

 

The brown haired boy sat down on his lap, their hands entwined and resting on the brown haired boy's stomach as they watched several people step up to a podium. 

 

"Tyler was a great and loving person. He cared about people so much, always putting their feelings and problems first..."

 

The brown haired boy closed his eyes, the green haired boy squeezing his hand lightly.


End file.
